Hermione's plan
by erebush6h
Summary: Hermione is sick to death of being treated like dirt by Ron. Her solution; Make him pay! This story takes place during HBP at the time Ron is using Lavender to hurt and humiliate Hermione.  This is my version of what Hermione should have done. Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Hermione's problem

'I'm sick of it! Sick to death of having to leave the room every time 'Won-Won' and his prissy little girlfriend decide to have a tonsil wrestle! Ginny was right, Ron is nothing but a _Filthy_ little hypocrite.'

Hermione was on her way to the library, after walking into the Gryffindor common room and stumbling across another 'Won-Won' and Lavender soft-porno in the making.

'I have to think of a way to get at him… but how?'

As she got to the library she started to think about a rather interesting conversation she and Ginny had had in the early hours of the morning, just before going to bed;

_(flashback)_

Hermione was the only one in the common room; It was late, and she was sitting near the fireplace, crying. She was watching the embers making their last futile attempts to keep her warm, thinking about the boy who's attention and love she so longed for, when a pair of familiar voices came floating through the common room to her ears. Apparently Dean Thomas and Ginny had arranged to meet here for some 'alone time'. Ginny told Hermione everything, so she knew about her friend's early morning wanderings. She also knew that these wanderings were completely innocent. All Dean and Ginny ever did was kiss, nothing more (Ginny would definitely have told her otherwise).

The scene of the prefect sitting alone near the dying embers was enough to stop the couple in their tracks.

Hermione attempted to cover the fact that she had been crying by wiping her eyes, putting on a rather convincing smile and asking – "so… what are you two skulking around this time in the morning for, no 'hanky-panky' I hope?"

But Ginny, knowing her best friend too well, knew something was wrong. For a start Hermione's eyes were all puffy and red. Second of all Hermione, being a prefect, would normally have scolded any students (even including Ginny) for doing what Ginny and her boyfriend were doing right now. But instead she put on this act to try and cover up the fact that she was hurting over something. And Ginny knew exactly what was hurting her best friend so much; Ron. Her insensitive, hypocritical, heartless, cruel, jealous dunderhead of a brother, who's main goal for the past few weeks has been to hurt and humiliate Hermione as much as he could, by means of a gossip spreading little spoiled 'princess' who goes by the name Lavender Brown.

"Why don't you go back to bed" Ginny whispered to Dean, "I think she needs me more than you do right now."

"Ok I'll see you in the morning." He replied, kissing her on the forehead "Hope you sort out whatever's bothering her."

As Dean walked back up the stairs, Ginny couldn't help thinking that not all boys are so clueless and selfish after all. She was quite impressed that he managed to spot that something was up with Hermione. She was soon ripped out of this trail of thought however, when she heard Hermione starting to cry.

"Oh, Hermione…" she rushed over to her distressed friend and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Why does he hate me?" Hermione pleaded to her younger friend. "What did I do to make him want to treat me this way?"

"Nothing." Ginny said trying to comfort her friend. "You didn't do anything wrong, Hermione this is his problem, no yours."

Ginny knew exactly why Ron was treating her this way, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Thoughts of a scene that took place a few weeks ago came flooding back to her, in which she and Dean had been caught kissing by Ron and Harry, plus the row that followed. In her anger she had told Ron that Hermione and Krum had 'snogged'. Ever since that row Ron had been giving Hermione the cold solder, and after the last quiddich match, had been sucking Lavenders face off every opportunity he got- especially when Hermione was around!

Ginny was afraid to tell Hermione about what she had told Ron in the heat of the row, she was well aware of her friends fierce temper and didn't want it aimed at her. But now, Ginny thought, the time had come to put her rather selfish worries aside so that she could help her friend understand that she hadn't done anything wrong.

After coming clean about the argument Ginny was rather pleased to find that Hermione wasn't angry at all, well at her at least.

"That spaz!" she muttered, apparently unable to fathom Ron's thinking. "That utterly idiotic moron" She said, a little louder this time. "I can't believe that all this has been about something that happened during our fourth year."

"I'm sorry Hermione. This is entirely my fault, if I'd have kept my mouth shut instead of blabbing… I should never have dragged your name into the row."

"No Ginny, like you said; it's his problem, he's so immature!"

After another hour of 'Ronald bashing' the girls decided to call it a night (technically it was 3am) and go to bed.

They were just about to go their separate ways when Ginny turned to Hermione and said; "you know, if I were in your situation I wouldn't just mope around and take it."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione scoffed "Let's hear it then, what would _you_ do in this situation?" she said again in a 'you-don't-know-what-your-talking-about' kind of way.

"I would devise a plan to get him back. He's treating you like crap to get at you, so devise a plan that'll make him squirm." Ginny answered with a rather evil glint in her eye. "And I'm sure that with a brain like yours, you would be able to come up with a great plan to get back at my less than quick witted brother. G'night Hermione."

"G'night Ginny."

_(End flashback) _

Hermione was now situated in the far right of the library, away from most other people. The wall that separated the restricted section from the rest of the library was behind her bench.

"Hmmm. A plan" she thought aloud "but what can I do to get at him the way he's been getting at me?"

She looked around for inspiration, but nothing came to her. Frustrated with her lack of imagination she started to read from a rather heavy book on love potions.

'A love potion would be good.' She mused. 'I could make Ron fall in love with me.'

However, after toying with the idea for a while she decided it would be best if she devised a less illegal plan.

Hermione was about to give up on her plan devising skills, when all of a sudden a strange noise coming from behind a nearby bookshelf caught her attention. She waited and listened and when another strange noise was heard she decided that she would investigate.

The noise was that of two girls giggling. Not giggling in a silly, girly way, but in a sexy, seductive way. As Hermione drew nearer she could make out some other noises too. She could hear the odd moan, gasp, and what sounded very much like the sound of kissing.

Hermione was now standing the other side of the book shelf and decided she wanted to see whether her eyes would show her what she suspected her ears were telling her.

Now, being so close to them, she swore she also heard the unmistakable sound that is made when a bra strap is undone.

Reaching for a book half way down the shelf, she took it out as carefully and as quietly as she could, when;

"Hermione, my dear girl!" It was Madam Prince, the librarian, who liked Hermione because of their mutual liking of books. Normally Hermione would be equally glad of Madam Princes' company and intellectual conversations. Right now however, as the two girls Hermione was hoping to spy on hastily got up and left, obviously scared off by madam Princes' sudden appearance, she let a word escape her mouth that normally she wouldn't-

"Shit!"

Luckily Madam Prince didn't hear her. And before another word could be said by either of them, there came a loud bang from somewhere in the front of the library and Madam Prince had to leave to protect her precious books from some third years causing trouble.

Normally Hermione (being a prefect and all) would have gone with Madam Prince to help out. Now however, she was devising a rather cunning plan to get back at her less than subtle red headed friend.

Although unable to see what those girls were up to, her suspicions of their activities was enough to give her the brainwave she needed to scheme up a plan so sly it would have Ron sorry he ever treated her so badly.

"This is going to be fun." An evil smirk spread across her face, but she knew she had her work cut out if this plan was ever going to work.


	2. Chapter 2 – Operation lovesick

The pay-back has begun!

Chapter 2 – Operation; love-sick

The next morning Hermione woke up with the intention of putting her plan into immediate action.

'Phase one- operation love-sick' she thought.

Her plan for today was to convince her fellow sixth year Gryffindors that she was in love, and to make absolutely sure that Ron was among the convinced.

She went through her usual morning routine of getting ready for the day ahead, and then swaggered down to the common room smiling with all the enthusiasm she could muster. She wasn't at all surprised too be greeted by the (rather sick) scene that was Lavender and Ron going for gold on an armchair, near the fire. Lavender was sitting on Ron's lap, he had his arms around her waist and she was caressing the back of his neck. As soon as Hermione entered Ron's field of view he deepened the kiss and the groping became a hell of a lot more obvious.

This is what Hermione had grown used too over these past few weeks and was expecting it. It didn't throw her of course; she didn't let the fact that it broke her heart show as she continued to beam around the room.

She then did something that was so… weird, that everyone in the common room stopped what they were doing to watch what they obviously thought was going to be a fight (Harry was preparing himself for having to tear Hermione off Lavender).

Hermione had approached Ron and Lavender and now looked like she was going to interrupt them.

"Excuse me, Lavender can I have a word please?" Hermione's tone was civil and rather sweet. This didn't stop Parvati from giving Harry a series of nervous glances.

"What is it?" Lavender answered in an equally non-aggressive tone after prying her lips from Ron's. Lavender and Hermione have never been nasty to one another (unless you count yesterday when Lavender laughed at a particularly nasty joke of Ron's), but everyone knew they were jealous of one another when it came to Ron, and were therefore expecting the teen-hormone equivalent of Hiroshima any time now (all eyes were on them).

"I was wondering…" Hermione continued, fully aware of the fact they were being watched, "if you would like to have my invitations to go to Slughorns party. I won't need them, I have other plans with…erm… someone else. Anyway, I thought you and Ron could go instead. Hear." As she said this she produced two tickets from her inside pocket and handed them to Lavender.

"Wow. Really? Hermione, I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Lavender exclaimed. Ron just looked dumfounded and couldn't say a word.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hermione turned on her heels and walked out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall for breakfast.

"What the bloody hell was all that about." Ron had finally found his voice after 5 minutes of silence.

"I don't know, but I am not complaining." Came Lavenders response. "Invitations to Slughorns party? You know, I'm beginning to really like that girl."

Ginny, who had witnessed the whole event, couldn't help wondering what Hermione was up to. And then as if by magic the answer came to her in the form of her older brother's sudden realisation of something Hermione had said.

"Hang on a minute, she said she had other plans with someone." He said, starting to get suspicious.

"So what, it's got nothing to do with you, has it?" said Lavender, obviously sensing Ron's growing suspicions.

"Do you think she's seeing someone in secret?" Ron was starting to show his jealousy a little now, and Ginny couldn't help but smile as she admired Hermione's handy work.

Down in the great hall, Hermione was busy getting ready for the next little act she would have to do in order to further any suspicions she may have aroused up in the common room.

The first one to venture down to breakfast (after Hermione) was Ron. Hermione was glad to see that he was red in the face. She had obviously gotten his attention.

Ron, knowing full well that he and Hermione were not on speaking terms, he had begged Ginny to come down to breakfast so that she could be the messenger.

Sure enough, just two minutes after Ron walked in; Ginny was on her way over and sat next to Ron, opposite Hermione.

"Ron wants to kn…aww, you prat!" Ginny stopped saying whatever she was going to say as Ron, quite noticeably, pinched her upper arm in protest.

If possible Ron's face was getting redder, obviously embarrassed at what Ginny had just 'let slip'.

"I mean," Ginny began again "I was wondering, what other plans you've got for the night of Slughorns party?"

And with an elbow-nudge from Ron she added, "And with whom are you going to be with?"

"Well…" Hermione was going to love teasing Ron like this, "it wouldn't be a secret if I told you now, would it." She couldn't keep a cheeky grin from spreading across her face as she said this. It soon faded however, at Ron's sudden angry outburst;

"Bloody women! Who is he Hermione? What's his name? Stop playing these stupid games and just tell me who you're going out with!"

At this, Hermione got up calmly and gracefully and, with another cheeky grin on her face, whispered "that's my dirty little secret Ronald Weasley." She then turned and headed for the exit. Before she left she turned back around to address Ron again; "besides, if you can get someone to suck on your face, Ronald, it mustn't be that difficult to gel a lover?" she then turned around and continued to walk away. But not before noticing the look on Ron's face, he looked like an angry bull preparing to charge.

After the scene in the common room and after word got out about what Hermione had said to Ron in the Great Hall, the rumours and theories were flying around about Hermione and her new secret lover.

"If she even has one"

"Yeah, yeah Lavender. We all know your theory abut Hermione pretending to have a boyfriend just to make you jealous." Ginny replied

Ginny and all the six year Gryffindors, minus Hermione, were sitting in the common room. It was now 9pm and the only interesting topic of conversation that didn't involve death and Death Eaters, was Hermione and her love life.

"Well it make scene, doesn't it" Lavender said in a matter of fact way.

"Does it?" Ron asked, a little confused.

"Look," Lavender was talking as if what she thought was the most obvious thing in the world. "She is jealous of what I and my Won-Won have."

"So…?"

"So, she's going to pretend that she has a better boyfriend than me, to make me jealous in an attempt to split me and Ron up!"

By now everyone was looking at her as if she was a loon, until;

"Hey! What do you mean a better boyfriend?" Ron couldn't hep but feel a little insulted.

"Oh, nothing baby. I didn't mean it like that." Lavender pouted, giving him her apologetic puppy-dog eyes.

Just then Hermione came through the portrait hole looking a little disshelved but also rather happy about something. Immediate silence and a wave of shocked confusion engulfed the occupants of the common room. People were not used to seeing the goody-goody, know-it-all prefect act in such a peculiar way, the way she looked just added to the disbelief. Her robes were draped over her arm so that her shirt, skirt and legs were visible. Her top 2 shirt buttons were undone (revealing a little cleavage), and her hair was just a little messier than usual. The most shocking thing was that she had lipstick marks on her collar and a love bite which was just visible through her white shirt, just above her left breast (dodgy to say the least!).

She sighed to herself before giving the room a quick scan, smiling to everyone she then disappearing up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

Ginny didn't hesitate to follow. She was just about to disappear up the staircase herself when she herd the common room burst into conversation. The last voice she herd was Harry's- "what the bloody…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ron confesses his fears about Hermione to Harry. Hermione continues to act out of character (much to Harry's displeasure) and we discover who her 'dirty little secret' really is.

Chapter 3 – Scorned

When Ginny entered the sixth year girl's dormitory, she was immediately rounded on by Hermione.

"So? What did he say? Did he fall for it, was he jealous?"

"Well… I didn't really stay long enough to hear anyone's response, except I heard Harry"-

"Never mind what Harry thinks." Hermione cut across. "I'm not doing this for him. What did RON have to say?"

"I've already told you I didn't stay down long enough to hear anyone else's response. Besides, what have you been doing? It looks like you've been kissing a girl!"

When all Hermione did was give her that cheeky smile, Ginny assumed that she was right.

"Christ Hermione! I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"It's not as bad as you think, you know." Hermione responded in a sing-song voice.

"Who is she then? This ought to be interesting."

"A seventh year Ravenclaw called Libra MacSabboth." A rather dreamy expression made its way across Hermione's face. Ginny was stunned.

"MacSabboth! That really pretty blond who went out with Zabini last year?"

"The very same." Hermione replied with an air of triumph, as if she'd just won some wonderful prize.

"Hay, isn't she a prefect too?"

"Yes she is."

"O.k. you being into that sort of thing I can accept, but her!" Ginny said in a sense of utter disbelief which matched her facial expression perfectly.

"Gee. Thanks." Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.

"So… is she like, your girlfriend or something?" Despite the fact that this whole situation was very surreal to say the least, Ginny couldn't help but be curious about it.

"Or something. I'm more like her play thing, to be honest. The arrangement is that we meet up to play only, if you know what I mean. Reputations need to be kept, but she's really into the rough stuff-"

"Ok! I don't really want to hear any more thank you." Ginny decided that her curiosity ended at whether Hermione considered Libra her girlfriend or not.

"Ginny I thought you of all people would be open minded about all this." Hermione said in rather a sly/sarcastic way. Ginny, however, hadn't picked up on the sarcasm;

"Why? Do I look like a girl lover or something?" she said with panic in her voice.

"Ginny, lighten up. I was only takin' the Mickey." Hermione laughed as Ginny gave her a playful punch on the arm.

Over the next few days, all the six and seven year girls tried (what must have been every tactic in the book) to get Hermione to 'fess-up' about her new lover.

The rumours were flying like broomstick once more. But every time someone mentioned their Hermione-lover theory to, or around Ron, they soon regretted it. Not least if the rumour in question involved Hermione and another girl. He had not been in the best of moods since Hermione had appeared in the common room with a love bite on her chest.

Things were getting out of hand. Ron was just about to hex a third year for repeating what his older sister had said to him about one of the many rumours involving Hermione, when Harry had just about managed to stop him.

"Calm down mate! Honestly, I can't believe your letting these rumours get to you like this." Harry had to physically restrain Ron; he could have sworn that Ron was mad enough to kill by this point. "I mean, come on. Can you honestly tell me that you believe Hermione to be capable of doing even half the stuff we've heard so far?" Harry's attempt at calming Ron down seemed to be working. His rather red face was lightening a little and he started to give less resistance to Harry's restraint.

"But Harry, the lipstick, the love bite, the erratic behaviour. It all points to one thing doesn't it?" he asked rhetorically, relaxing totally now.

"Does it?" Harry decided to answer anyway. "Look Ron. All this, in my opinion, is a load of bull. If Hermione is up to something like that, which I seriously doubt, she would have told Ginny, right? They tell each other everything."

"What if she _has_ told Ginny and Ginny's just been lying about knowing anything every time we've asked her? They are really close and I don't think Ginny would tell anyone if Hermione made her promise not to." Ron had obviously been obsessing about this more than Harry had originally thought. "You don't know Ginny like I do; she would take a secret to her grave… too loyal in my opinion."

"Ron, just think about it"-

"I have been thinking about it and it's driving me mental!"

"Yeah but Ron… Hermione, with a girl! Have you ever heard anything more ridiculous in your life?"

"Hmm… I s'pose it is a little crazy for her. But where else would the lipstick have come from?"

"O.k. suppose, just hypothetically, that she is with another girl. Why would that bother you so much? You've got Lavender. We should just be happy for her and accept her for who she is, right? She is our friend after all, and this is the 90's."

The look on Ron's face, after Harry had just said this, made Harry realise there was more to this than he had first thought.

"Harry, what if I'm the reason she doesn't like men anymore?" Ron's voice was solemn and barely audible above the buzz of the busy corridor as he confessed his worst fear to his best friend.

"What the hell are you on about, you Burk." Harry said rather unsympathetically, his surprise at Ron's last question was a little obvious.

"Think about it Harry, I've been treating her so badly lately. Making her cry, embarrassing her, and when I haven't been acting nasty towards her, I've been ignoring her completely."

"Well, I don't think that would have been enough to turn her gay." Ron winced at Harry's last word and Harry really was starting to pity his friend. Harry also couldn't help but think that maybe Ron had a point. He would never tell him this of course, but he had to admit he was being rather a prat towards Hermione lately. But bad enough to turn her off men?

Harry and a rather gloomy Ron then resumed their quest for the dungeons, as their next lesson was double potions with professor Slughorn. 'Somehow' thought Harry, 'I don't think Ron's mood is going to improve for a while.'

Harry, as was the norm lately, was situated between Ron and Hermione during their double potions lesson. What wasn't so normal about this lesson however, was the strange way in which Hermione was behaving. She was uncharacteristically cheerful and didn't even seem to mind (or rather notice) that Harry, once again, was outshining her by means of the Prince. She was making very little effort to listen and seemed to be daydreaming.

After ¾ of the lesson had passed, along with many complements from prof. Slughorn towards Harry ("marvellous performance once again Harry") and many questions going unanswered by Hermione ('just plain weird' Harry thought), Harry was beginning to wander whether there was more to these rumours after all.

He had just made a mental note to confront Hermione after class when something very strange happened (even to Hogwarts standards!).

Through the tiny gap between the open dungeon door and its frame a little paper butterfly came fluttering into the room. It flew erratically, rather like a real butterfly, until it came to a stop on the back of Hermione's hand which was resting on the desk.

All eyes were on her (including prof. Slughorn's) as she gently lifted her hand until it was level with her eyes, in order for her to closely inspect this tiny object which had so rudely (or sweetly) interrupted the lesson.

"Aha!" prof. Slughorn proclaimed triumphantly, he had a wide smile across his face and looked like he had just been proven right on something. "I told all the other teacher that the reason you seem a little distracted lately had something to do with someone special coming into your life." He paused momentarily to beam around the class until his gaze met Hermione's. "And I was right wasn't I?" this was more of a statement than a question. When no one answered he continued; "of cores I was. A pretty little thing like you was bound to be snatched up sooner or later." He chortled as a Slytherin boy scoffed somewhere near the front of the classroom.

The rest of the lesson went on as usual as Hermione's little letter was forgotten by most of the class. Hermione had read the letter (smiling sweetly at whatever it said and whispering to herself something Harry didn't quite catch) before putting it in the front pocket of her rather bulky school bag, and continued to daydream as she had been doing throughout the lesson, much to Harry's concern. This was not like his friend at all, and on turning to look at Ron, Harry's concern only doubled. Ron now looked much the worse for wear. He looked… depressed. That was the only emotion Harry could pair with Ron's features as he looked down at his hands.

'This is not good' Harry thought to himself. He was yet again caught in the middle of a drama between his two best friends and was at a loss of what to do or say to make the situation better.

Technically Hermione wasn't doing anything wrong. This made things worse for Harry. When Ron was treating Hermione like dirt, Harry could just tell him to stop it-as the hurtful and cruel behaviour was obvious to everyone.

This situation however, was different. For a start Harry didn't actually know all the facts behind Hermione's mysterious behaviour, so couldn't exactly tell her to stop doing whatever it was that was upsetting Ron so much.

Second of all, Harry had established earlier that Hermione wasn't hurting Ron on purpose and was doing nothing wrong. She was doing nothing to Ron that he hadn't done to her, except Ron had had nastier motives in mind.

Another thing he had concluded was that, for the first time in a long time, Hermione seemed happy. No, more than happy- Elated. Therefore he wasn't going to start telling her to stop seeing this mystery person, whoever he or she (Harry still wasn't convinced she was gay) may be.

Little did Harry know that; 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!'

Hermione was just in the middle of a rather satisfying daydream (Ron, on his hands and knees begging for her forgiveness, promising that he'll never treat her badly again) when something landed softly on her right hand. When she looked down she saw that it was a red paper butterfly. She recognised it as a 'flutter-by messenger', the type she had seen for sale in the quill shop in Hogsmeade. She brought it up to eye level for closer inspection. 'Oh, so sweet' she thought.

"Aha!" prof. Slughorn started to rant on about how he had been right, how he knew all along that Hermione's behaviour had been caused by love, and about how he was not surprised that "A pretty little thing" like her had been "snatched up."

When all the hubbub had died down and most of the class had gone back to the potion they were meant to be focusing on, Hermione opened the card-like note and read;

Hey kitten,

Meet me on the seventh floor corridor on the right hand side, at 7 for a little fun. There's an abandoned classroom that we could put to good use, if you catch my drift! I have a little surprise I think you'll enjoy (wink-wink!).

Yours expectantly,

Libra

P.S; wear that lip gloss you know I like. It makes your lips taste that much sweeter.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she read through the rather sassy letter ("holy hell Libra!"). But she was a little surprised at Libra's boldness; their usual method of communication was Cupid, Libra's tiny Elf owl. Libra would normally send Cupid with a note for Hermione during the night, where he would peck at her dorm window. Having the bed closest to the window, Hermione would let him in and take the note (instructions on where to meat and what time the following day) off his leg, write her reply and send him back to his owner before either Lavender or Parvati could be woken by the over enthusiastic owl.

'What if some nosy brat had intercepted the note before it had reached me? We would have had some explaining to do once that got out, that's for sure!' she mused. For the moment Hermione was safe, the rumours about her shacking up with a girl were simply rumours, nothing more.

Hermione didn't plan on revealing the truth until later. Right now her plan was too encourage the stories and theories, which were already spreading like wild fire, by continuing to act out of character and by continuing to see Libra.

She was wrong in thinking that she would like teasing Ron. She loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I've recently had a butt-load of essays to hand in and exams to study for. I'm going to start writing chapter five soon so expect it to be up some time next month.

Time to meet the 'dirty little secret' herself!

Chapter 4 – dirty little secret

Hermione had a 'dirty little secret' (so wonderfully put by herself to one rather pissed off Ronald Weasley) everyone knew it to be the case; they just didn't have any solid evidence. Why would they? They'd never catch her unless she wanted them to. Libra could come up with a place to meet Hermione and you could pretty much guarantee they were not going to be caught. Fact.

"Libra is as cunning as she is sexy." Hermione whispered to herself as she made her way to the girls shower room. She was avoiding the prefect's bathroom as she knew that Parkinson had invited some non-prefect Slytherins to use the top quality facilities. Not because of any altruistic reason, oh no, this is Parkinson after all. 'She only does it so she can gloat about getting to use those facilities everyday, so indirectly boasting about her higher position in the school hierarchy.' Hermione (over)thought to herself as she walked into the girl's shower room. She then proceeded to get undressed and take her toiletries into the communal shower.

Hermione was now alone in the shower getting ready for her usual liaison with Libra, when Ginny walked in unnoticed.

"Bloody hell Hermione! When you said she was into the 'rough stuff' you weren't joking, were you!"

Upon walking into the shower room Ginny noticed that Hermione's back was home to quite a few scratches and bruises as well as a number of love bites on her upper part.

"Oh, hey Ginny. Is it really that noticeable?"

"Just be glad we're the only ones in here to see it. What does she do to you anyway? Looks to me like she beats you."

"She doesn't beat me." Hermione said indignantly. "She's just really passionate, that's all."

"Passionate? It looks like she's been trying to mark you as her possession or something." Said Ginny, shaking her head in disbelief. The thought of that girl hurting ('or branding!') Hermione like that made Ginny feel like hexing her into oblivion.

She walked over to Hermione for a closer look.

"Turn back around and let me see what she's done to you." She ordered her friend. She then ran her hands over Hermione's back and could see that the damage wasn't as bad as it looked when she had seen it upon entering the room. However, this didn't change the way she felt about the girl Hermione was supposed to be meeting in an hour's time.

The two girls stood under the running water for a few more minutes, Ginny still absent mindedly stroking Hermione's back, until Ginny finally broke the silence between them. Sighing, she whispered; "Oh Hermione, when I said formulate a plan to get him back I didn't mean for you to do something this drastic. How could a girl as smart as you allow herself to be treated like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like some kind of slave, to be used and abused. You're so much better than that, Hermione." Ginny said, in rather a pleading tone.

"Ginny you are a sweetheart. But it really isn't as bad as you think." Hermione said now turning to look her friend in the eye. "Honest." She quickly added seeing the sceptical look her friend was giving her. "She just gets a little… over exited sometimes."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, as she muttered "uh-hum?" then a grin that quite clearly meant 'Okay' appeared on her face. Hermione's last line had obviously amused her. But she still wasn't wholly convinced about this Libra girl.

"Besides, am I not the one using her for my own gain? Not that she's all too bothered by that mind you."

"What? You mean she knows that you're only using her to get at Ron?" To Ginny the situation was getting weirder and weirder every few seconds.

"Yeah, she knows." The matter-of-fact tone in which Hermione spoke was quite amusing, considering what they were talking about.

"Hey, how did you find out she was… you know…?" Ginny coaxed after a few minutes of silence between them.

"She and another girl were the inspiration for my plan." Hermione stated.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Ginny, rather confused at Hermione's less than detailed explanation.

"Well…" Hermione then went on to explain the scene that took place in the library. "…and I recognised one of the girls that were making a break for it… as her." She finished.

"Oh. So how did you two 'hook-up' then?"

"I confronted her and she started to flirt with me. She was trying to seduce me so that she'd have something to blackmail me with if I threatened to tell anyone what I'd seen in the library."

"Wow, cunning!" Ginny had to admit, she was impressed by the way this girl thought things through. "So then what?" she probed.

"Then I told her about Ron and she offered to help me out. She would be my secret lover in exchange for me being at her beckon call. That was the night I came back with the love bite" She reminisced.

"But, you don't go far though, do you?" Ginny asked rather gingerly.

"What do you mean?" a rather perplexed Hermione inquired.

"Do you just snog and touch… or do you go… erm… further?" a tinge of red was making its way across Ginny's face, she wanted to know but was embarrassed all the same.

"Why Ginny, I never knew this kind of thing turned you on." -Insert evil look from Ginny- "to answer your question- *sigh*- we kiss and touch and grope each other, that's about it. I wouldn't want it to go any further than that. I haven't and don't particularly want to sleep with her"

"Oh good. You were starting to worry me there." A relieved Ginny said as both girls started to giggle.

Hermione was now on her way to the empty classroom on the right hand corridor of the seventh floor. After finishing in the shower room and wishing Ginny a goodnight, she had applied what little makeup she needed and got dressed, ready for the night of rather raunchy activities that lay ahead.

She had decided to wear a denim mini skirt which came just above her knees, a black, (rather gothic looking) tight-fitted shirt with the top two buttons undone which showed off her curves beautifully, and suede, knee-high black boots completed the outfit. Her hair was in curly pig-tails with not a stray strand in sight. She also wore her school robe, a) to cover what she was actually wearing, b) because it was a school night, and c) because if anyone asks what she's up to, she can lie and say that she is fulfilling her duties as a prefect by patrolling the halls -and empty classrooms!

'Here it is' she thought to herself as she stood facing the door of the disused classroom described in Libras note. She straightened herself up and applied her favourite lip-gloss (the one Libra likes so much) before opening the door.

As she looked into the disused classroom she saw that the isle made by desks, leading up to the front of the class and the teacher's desk, was lit by around a dozen floating candles. Not a particularly unusual site in a school for magic, unless you count the pretty blond girl perched rather provocatively upon the teacher's desk.

Libra had long, straight, platinum blond hair and deep blue eyes, not to mention a smile that got the attention of almost every boy with a pulse. And right now she was aiming that smile straight at Hermione, with devastating effect.

She was wearing a baby-blue fitted t-shirt which showed off a little cleavage, hipster jeans and black boots.

"Well hello there Kitten, fancy seeing you here." She said, making Hermione smile back with confidence. Nothing has ever boosted Hermione's confidence more than knowing she's wanted, and Libra definitely wanted her right now- that much was obvious.

"I couldn't stay away. Not after last night." Hermione said as she swaggered seductively towards the front of the class taking off her robe and flinging it half hazard on one of the benches to her right. She came to a stop right in front of her blonde companion, still sitting on the desk, and was standing between her open legs.

As Libra put her arms around Hermione's neck, Hermione placed her hands on each of Libras thighs.

For a moment or two the girls just stood (or sat) in silence looking deep into each other's eyes, Hermione then bowed her head slightly, allowing Libra to place a tender kiss on her forehead, before moving to rest her head on Libras shoulders.

"My friend recons you abuse me." Hermione said into the other girl's shoulder.

"Does she now?" Came the response.

Hermione was now lightly kissing the blondes' neckline.

"She saw… the marks… on my body." Hermione whispered between kisses.

"And why, may I ask, was she checking out your body?" Asked the blond, raising her eyebrows.

"We were in the shower" Hermione said looking straight into her lovers eyes once more, before resuming the kissing. This time it was Libras face and lips that got the pleasure of Hermione's soft, sensual kisses.

As Libra wavered slightly under the pleasure she went on talking, determined to tease Hermione for a little longer, despite her body pleading for her to loose herself to Hermione completely.

Stroking her hands over Hermione's rather glossy hair Libra asked; "and why was I not invited?"

"Very funny!" Hermione retorted "But I don't recall wanting to come here to talk. Now quit teasing and start kissing"

"Oho touché. Besides, since when have you been the boss? I thought that was my position." Libra said, standing up and grabbing both of Hermione's hands ready to pin her down.


End file.
